


Expect the Plan to Go Off the Rails

by BlackBat09



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Justice League (2017), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Metahuman Leonard Snart, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Oculus (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Speed Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBat09/pseuds/BlackBat09
Summary: Leonard Snart died.Leonard Snart woke up with metahuman powers on a different Earth, with an armored Flash zipping around Central City, young and inexperienced. When Len discovers the boy is, in fact, Barry Allen, and that this version of Barry is squatting in a warehouse with no geek squad to back him up, Len takes it upon himself to turn Barry into a Flash worth fighting.What he was not training Barry for was to go fight Batman's battles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Len gets blown up, Len gets powers, Len ends up on Justice League Earth, Len mentors Ezra!Barry. I should be writing and posting other stuff, but this prologue grabbed me by the throat and demanded to be written, so here it is.

Bruce prides himself in being prepared. Between the intel from Waller and Luthor, and everything he's gathered himself, he likes to think he knows exactly what he's getting into when he travels to Central City to recruit Barry Allen.

Somehow, between the three intelligent, resourceful people that had been watching the Flash, none of them had found out about the boy's  _roommate_.

Everything goes according to plan, slipping into the abandoned warehouse where Barry's been squatting and flicking on his handheld flashlight, prepared to find a place to sit and wait for him a while, but the light lands on a person and Bruce nearly jumps out of his skin as the man arches a brow at him, ice-blue eyes boring into Bruce's very soul.

The warehouse is cold.

Bruce tries to move. It feels like he's pushing through molasses. The other man seems unaffected, circling Bruce at normal speed, hands glowing faintly blue and leaving trails behind him in the dark.

"I'd say you're well-dressed for a burglar, but I've worn a three-piece to a job before, so I can't really throw stones," the man drawls, thick Central accent making the words slightly nasal. His glowing fingertips trace up the sleeve of Bruce's coat, leaving frost in their wake, Bruce's arm still barely moving no matter how hard he tries to swing at the blue-eyed man. "Let's have a chat, shall we?"

He drags Bruce across the room and pushes him into a chair, still moving normally as Bruce struggles against whatever the blue-eyed man is doing to make him move in slow-motion, cold seeping into Bruce's muscles wherever the man's hands grip him. He keeps a glowing hand extended towards Bruce as he rummages through desk drawers, turning and laughing when he sees Bruce half out of the chair, trying to charge at him, only to be pushed back down. "Well, aren't you determined?"

Once Bruce's wrists and ankles have been duct-taped to the chair, the man searches Bruce, using his flashlight to peer at Bruce's wallet, both white and blue light casting shadows across his face as he smirks. "Bruce Wayne, hm? Rich boy extraordinaire. Not your average burglar." He scrutinizes Bruce's black card before tossing it and his wallet aside, glowing hands diving back into Bruce's suit, pulling out his phone and the tracking device tucked in the inside pocket and setting them on a desk rather than crushing them or throwing them to the floor.

"Let's just let whoever's on the other end think you're doing fine. And you are, I mean,” he chuckles, “We’re just having a friendly talk. Now, if you’re not looking to rob us, Mr. Wayne, what  _are_ you here for?”

Bruce’s teeth are chattering at a normal rate, now, though trying to pull at his bonds is still painfully slow; the man loosening the grip of his powers and giving him a chance to respond; but Bruce stays silent.

“Tough crowd,” the blue-eyed man hums, slipping his hand into Bruce’s coat and going stock-still.

The Batarang.

The man pulls away, wry smirk gone from his lips, his eyes flashing the same unearthly blue as his glowing hands, one wrapped around the sharpened Bat symbol, frost creeping over the metal.

Whoever he is, Bruce is suddenly struck by the realization that this meta isn’t nearly as benevolent as the Flash.

“You’re lucky I promised no unnecessary killing, Mr. Wayne.” The Batarang is tossed forcefully at the desktop, the ice on its surface cracking loudly in the oppressive quiet of the warehouse. “Let’s wait on my friend, shall we? He’s got a nasty habit of being late.”

* * *

It's about an hour, by Bruce's approximation, before Barry Allen shows up, meaning an hour of Bruce's teeth chattering in slow motion as the meta aims one blue hand at him, icy eyes glued to the screen of his phone as he idly scrolls in the dark. The man only looks up from his phone when the chain on the warehouse door rattles, muttering ' _finally_ ' as he pockets the device and stands, crossing his arms over his chest, hands still glowing.

"Len, I know you like it cold, but come on," comes the whine from the newcomer as he shuts the doors behind him, a spark of electricity from his hand feeding into the wall and bringing the warehouse to life; so  _that's_ how he stays off the grid; the sudden light making Bruce wince. "The windows are frosted o-  _oh my God_."

Barry gapes at Bruce and then at the other meta, Len, who looks unfazed.

" _Leonard why is Bruce Wayne in our home._ Did you- did you kidnap Bruce Wayne?"

"You wound me, kid," Len drawls, mockingly pressing a hand over his heart. "But, honestly, Barry, why would I kidnap Bruce Wayne?"

"I don't know, Len! I don't know why you do half the things you do until after the fact, when you claim it's  _training_ \- is this a training exercise? Did you kidnap him as a training exercise? Am I supposed to be hostage negotiating? I can't talk to normal people as well as I can talk to you, you know that, practicing hostage negotiation with you is not good practice for the real world-"

" _Barry_." The boy shuts up, watching with wide brown eyes as Len pinches the bridge of his nose.

"It's not a training exercise. Mr. Wayne took it upon himself to break into our warehouse, and so I took the liberty of taping him to your second-favorite chair, and relieving him of everything in his pockets." The older meta turns and picks up Bruce's Batarang, tossing it underhand at Barry, who catches it with a crackle of lightning that Bruce nearly misses. "I found that on him."

It's a long few seconds of Barry simply staring at the Batarang in his hand, blinking in shock, before he looks at Bruce in complete awe.

"You're the Batman?" the speedster whispers, so excited Bruce could swear he's vibrating, and Leonard groans softly.

"Of _course_ he is. That's just our luck. What is  _with_ billionaires and the vigilante lifestyle? I've told you about Queen and the Robin Hood act," he accuses, pointing at Barry and getting an eyeroll for his trouble.

"And I've told you, Oliver Queen is missing."

"For now!" It's an old argument, apparently, but Len is focused enough on Barry that the light from his hands dims and Bruce can finally move at a normal speed, his uncomfortable shifting drawing Barry's attention.

"Oh my gosh, Mr. Wayne, I am- so sorry. I mean, I don't know why you're here, in my place, but Len shouldn't have taped you to a chair, that's- that's just overkill, I'm sorry."

The arch of Len's eyebrow returns, this time aimed at Barry. "I'm sorry, did you miss the very sharp Bat-thing I pulled out of his pocket? Overkill, my ass, Barry," he hisses, but the boy just hushes him before offering Bruce another apologetic smile.

"Can I, uh. Can I ask, why you broke in?"

"I'm putting together a team of people with special abilities," Bruce begins. "See, I believe enemies are coming-"

"Stop right there!" Barry gestures for him to stop with the hand still brandishing the Batarang, grinning brilliantly. "I'm in." Len chokes on a breath, his cold demeanor dropping and showing how utterly aghast he is.

"Like  _hell_ you are, Bartholomew Allen!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It becomes a lot harder to recruit someone to your superhero team when their partner is a cynical and overprotective criminal.

_He gave himself for us. He saved us._

_Of course he did. There’s good in him, after all._

* * *

Barry doesn’t bother hiding his powers now that he’s accepted Bruce’s offer, zipping over in a crackle of lightning and using the Batarang to cut away the tape at his wrists and ankles, apologizing for how the tape residue clung to his clothes. “I’m sorry. I keep saying that, but- yeah. I’m sure this is like, a super expensive suit, it’s probably messed up.”

“I’m sure Mr. Wayne owns plenty of expensive suits, Barry, one isn’t a loss,” Leonard drawls, and Barry glares at the older meta, standing up and leaving Bruce to rub at his wrists, watching the two warily.

“That doesn’t make what you did okay, Len. You taped him to a chair,” the speedster accuses, but his partner doesn’t back down, arms still crossed over his chest, eyes sharp.

“He broke into our safehouse.”

“He wanted to talk to me!” Barry snaps, and it amazes Bruce how the boy can go from stammering over his words to easily bickering with Leonard. “And you treated him like a criminal!”

Leonard’s arching brow creeps higher, lips pursed. “He _broke in_. That’s something you get treated like a criminal for. I would know.”

“You- you don’t get to play the criminal card every time you’re an ass, Len, you need to own up to it, because that,” he laughs, short and slightly frustrated, gesturing at his partner with a crackle of lightning, “that was-”

“A dick move?”

“Yes!”

Bruce clears his throat to interrupt them, getting a sour look from the older meta and a bewildered one from the younger, who seems to have forgotten Bruce entirely. “I do see his reasoning, even if I didn’t appreciate the treatment.” The endorsement doesn’t improve Leonard’s mood. “Barry, if we could discuss my proposal more?”

“Sure-”

“No.” Leonard’s face is stony, and for a moment, Bruce thinks the shudder he suppresses is just a reaction to the glare, but the meta’s eyes flash unearthly blue and Barry swats at him in frustration: definitely an unnatural cold. “I mean it, Barry. You’re not joining a team.”

Bruce watches Barry once again completely forget him as the speedster rounds on his partner. “Len, it’s not the Legends!”

“Really?” Leonard uncrosses his arms, gesturing at Bruce with a sneer. “A fairly normal human with a _greater purpose_ , collecting people of great ability to go fight his battles for him-”

“With me.” He’s not sure what _the Legends_ are, but the implication that Bruce won’t be out there with the team he’s gathering has him bristling, standing a little straighter to try and stare down the meta, drawing on Batman instead of Bruce. “I’ll be out there _with_ everyone who chooses to fight beside me.”

“Of course you will.” Leonard’s smirk is downright cruel. “And then when things get tough, you’ll step back and let everyone else take the brunt of it, because that’s what you leader-types do. You _use_ people. You get them killed.”

“Len, stop!” Barry steps between them in a flash of lightning, his presence keeping Bruce from going after the sneering meta, instead watching as Barry puts his hands gently on Leonard’s shoulders. “Stop it. I’m not gonna _die_ , Len, come on. Look, what if- what if you come with? Scope out the rest of the team, find out what the plan is. I know, what this is about, I know you want full transparency, so just- come with! Check things out for yourself, make sure it’s alright.”

“No.”

It’s Bruce’s turn to put his foot down, to make Barry pout in his direction, brows furrowed in confusion. “Why- why not? Len wants to make sure I’m safe, he’s not going to-” The kid pauses, searching for words and glancing back at the elder meta, who says nothing, gesturing for Barry to go on. “I’ll keep track of him, okay, make sure he doesn’t get too… fighty. He’ll totally be my responsibility, promise.”

“Barry, I appreciate that you’re willing to vouch for him, but he’s a variable that I haven’t accounted for. I’ve got enough loose cannons that I _know_ about- bringing along one I wasn’t aware _existed_ doesn’t sit right with me. I came to extend an invitation to you, and you alone.” Barry’s confusion drops into something hard and unimpressed, a mask not unlike Leonard’s look when he found the Batarang: the change is startling, and it seems to Bruce like his face isn’t built for such a look.

“Leonard is my partner. He’s had my back for-for years, now, and I’m not just going to drop him because you’re _paranoid_ or whatever. I-I don’t even know if I can trust _you_ , Mr. Wayne- I’ve heard your interviews, read quotes about how the Bat of Gotham is a menace, coming straight from you, and yet it’s _you_ that’s out there, _branding_ criminals with your symbol instead of just handing them over to the cops like a decent person-” Barry flickers for a second, lightning sparking off him, and Leonard’s look of amusement makes Bruce feel like he’s seen something that Bruce missed. “I-I have no _reason_ to trust you! Bruce Wayne or the Batman!”

“Now, now, Barry,” Leonard drawls, laying a hand on Barry’s shoulder. “I’m sure Mr. Wayne is a trustworthy fellow, despite dressing up as a bat and breaking into our safehouse.”

They exchange a glance before Barry straightens, chin held high. “Len comes, or I don’t.”

Bruce wants to say no; to let the Flash stay in Central with his strange partner; but with the Aquaman and Victor Stone’s acceptance in question and Superman dead… “Fine.”

“Fine?” Barry questions.

“I’ll let your partner see what we’re putting together, if that’s your condition.”

A grin splits across the boy’s face, even as Leonard glares at Bruce from over his shoulder. “Awesome! Oh, hey-” Barry holds up the Batarang that he’s kept in his hand throughout the conversation. “Can I keep this?”

* * *

_With the Wellspring destroyed, time is free to flow as it should, carrying the man who freed it in its streams. His pieces have been scattered; Leonard, Leo, Lenny, Len, Snart, Cold; and it will take Time to put him back together._

_He would have liked that pun._

_We’ll tell it to him when he wakes._

* * *

The drive to the airstrip is mostly quiet as Barry stuffs his face, staring out the windows when the food has all been tucked away. His fingers tap against his knee anxiously, except when his partner’s motorcycle moves into view; the smiles that spread over his face each time he sees the black bike slip through traffic make his whole face light up, and Bruce decides not to mention it.

At the airstrip, Leonard declines the staff’s offer to drive his motorcycle onto the jet, doing it himself before joining Bruce and Barry in the cabin, settling into the couch seats across the cabin from the single chairs where Bruce has put himself, Barry quickly joining Leonard and starting up a quiet conversation.

He watches them talk for a while, how they gravitate towards each other, how the smiles that the older meta gives are more genuine than any wry smirk he’s aimed at Bruce thus far, and how the younger seems to grow quiet, the conversation apparently dominated by Leonard. It’s only when lightning sparks off of Barry that Bruce realizes that Barry hasn’t fallen silent: he’s _sped up_ , his words all leaving him too quickly for Bruce’s mind to register, his hand gestures moving fast enough to generate electricity. And yet Leonard understands Barry, somehow, carrying on a normal conversation even with the younger meta moving too fast for the naked eye or ear.

They’re _fascinating_.

“I’m sorry-” He interrupts them, too curious to let the spectacle continue, even as Leonard glares at him. “From the intelligence I have, Barry, you got your speed during a lightning storm, correct?”

The boy seems to flicker and Len lays a hand on his arm, murmuring, “Slow down, kid.” It takes a moment before Barry can nod and Bruce can see it.

“Speed is- speed is an oversimplification of my powers, really.” The words are still rushed, like they’re tripping over each other trying to get out of his mouth, but he takes another deep breath and slows himself down some more. “My metabolism is heightened, as is the rate of cellular regeneration in my body, my molecules vibrate on a higher frequency than other people’s, and I’m connected to an extradimensional energy called the Speed Force, but-” He waves his hand, shrugging weakly. “Yeah, I’ve got speed.”

Leonard chuckles. “Modesty’s a hero trait, kid. Gotta get used to it. Besides, I’ve told you, being underestimated works in your favor.”

Bruce isn’t quite sure what to say to Barry’s explanation, mentally noting all the abilities Barry lists off before looking to his partner. “But you- Len, is it?”

“It’s Snart or Cold, to you, unless you wanna be _Brucie_ from now on,” he drawls, eyeing Bruce warily, and Barry stifles a laugh behind his hand, elbowing Snart as he snickers.

“Mr. Snart, then.” _Leonard Snart_. The name sounds familiar, but Bruce can’t place it, deciding he’ll look into it later. “Can I ask how you came by your abilities?”

“You could,” Snart murmurs, tilting his head, “but I’m afraid the story is a little fantastic, even for a man who knows about the Kryptonians and Barry here. I’m not sure how much disbelief I can ask you to suspend, Mr. Wayne.”

Well, now he can’t _not_ ask, and Snart seems to know it, if his smug smirk is anything to go by. Barry knows it, too, rolling his eyes and relaxing back into his seat with a fond smile in Snart’s direction.

Bruce leans across the cabin towards them. “Humor me, Mr. Snart.”

Snart’s teeth flash as he, too, leans forward, fingers steepled and eyes crinkling in amusement. “I’m from another Earth, Mr. Wayne. And like Barry draws from the Speed Force, I gained my powers from Time Itself.”

* * *

_Welcome back, Leonard._

_I thought I was dead._

_You were._

_And now?_

_Now, we've made you greater than you ever were before._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i wrote another chapter, kill me

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be more of a "when I feel like it" fic than a "regularly and religiously updated" fic. sorry >-<  
> you can ask about my more serious fics over at blackbat16 on tumblr!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not So Familiar Faces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921135) by [FayeWildwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeWildwood/pseuds/FayeWildwood)




End file.
